Amistades amorosas
by Merodeadora
Summary: RHr HG... Que sucede cuando uno no puede controlar un impulso?... sera el comiezo o el final de algo?
1. La confesión

Hola! bueno, este es a decir verdad el primer fan fiction que escribi... aunque lo tengo hace tiempo, y recien ahora decidi publicarlo... espero que les guste, es un Ron/Hermione y Harry/Ginny...

Para los amantes de Lily y James, lean mi otra historia "Lily y James, el primer beso", es un one-shot...

Sin mas que decir... los dejo con el ff... dejen reviews!

* * *

- CAPÍTULO UNO -

La confesión

El invierno había llegado a Hogwarts, los terrenos se encontraban cubiertos de un blanco espeso, donde los estudiantes jugaban guerras de bolas de nieve, patinaban en el hielo, corrían por los jardines, disfrutando de un fin de semana relajado.

A diferencia de los de sexto, a quienes ya se les venían encima los exámenes de fin de año.

Era sábado, y los tres amigos se encontraban muy atareados en la biblioteca.

Lo único que lograba poner algo felices a Harry y a Ron era pensar en la salida a Hogsmeade que se avecinaba, para la cual habían estado planeando un montón de actividades que no habían podido hacer prácticamente desde el año anterior. En cambio Hermione, parecía encantada con eso de pasarse horas y horas en la biblioteca, como era de esperar.

Hermione estaba con la nariz pegada a su libro de encantamientos, mientras Harry y Ron se distraían mirando por la ventana cubierta de hielo que daba a los jardines.

¡Hermione, todavía no se por qué insistes en seguir estudiando Historia de la Magia! – dijo Ron

¡Ron, es una asignatura importante... además¿quieres que Bins te repruebe otra vez?

De acuerdo, pero no se por qué te preocupas tanto, podrías dejar de estar pendiente de mis notas, no, es problema mío, y no tuyo si no me va mal en los exámenes. Además, puedo organizarme solo, sabes?

Ah, si, bueno, inténtalo y después me dices como te ha ido. No creo que me necesites mucho, supongo que tomar apuntes solo en clases no es tan difícil para quien vive pidiéndoselos a su mejor amiga... cierto, tienes razón, Ron – dijo la chica con un tono notablemente sarcástico

Bueno, supongo que no hay por que exagerar tanto la situación

Yo no la estoy exagerando, solo te haré caso de ahora en más... ahora, si me disculpas, Ronald... tengo que estudiar – termino cortante Hermione

Harry solo miraba a uno y a otro. Ya se había acostumbrado a que sus amigos pelearan por todo. Por lo tanto decidió ocultarse bajo su libro y rezar por que este día termine lo mas rápido posible.

Ya habían dado las ocho de la noche, lo único que llegaba a los oídos de Harry eran más discusiones entre sus amigos. Justo cuando se estaba por quedar dormido tras _Causas y consecuencias de la rebelión de los duendes volumen II_, Hermione exclamó mirando el reloj:

Oh, es tarde!

Qué?...– dijo Ron esperanzado – tarde para que? es decir que no nos vas a hacer estudiar más?

Haz lo que quieras Ronald, ya sabes lo que opino... Harry, me prestas a Hedwig? – Hermione estaba apurada

Si, claro está en la lechuzería – dijo Harry – por que tanto apuro, Hermione!

Nada importante, más tarde les explico. Nos vemos en la cena, gracias, Harry!- Hermione salió corriendo y tirando a su paso el banco donde se sentaba y algunos libros que Madame Pince hizo juntar a Harry y a Ron.

Se puede saber que demonios le sucede!

Tranquilo, Hermione renunciando a estudiar antes de la una de la mañana es algo que no se ve todos los días... hay que aprovecharlo... vamos afuera?

Salieron de la biblioteca apresurados por dejar atrás los deberes. Estuvieron un buen rato en los terrenos de colegio disfrutando de todo lo que desde aquella ventana de la biblioteca se veía tan lejano. Aún así, Ron parecía todavía un poco consternado por su reciente discusión con Hermione. Era tan cotidiano que Harry ni se preocupo.

Cuando se hizo de noche se dirigieron al cuarto para ponerse la túnica y bajar al Gran Comedor.

Allí, en el ultimo banco de la mesa de Gryffindor, estaba Hermione. Ron bajó la cabeza y fueron caminando hasta allí. Comieron sin distraerse de sus platos, hasta que Ron, sin aguantar más la intriga, pero poniéndose notablemente más rojo que de costumbre, rompió el silencio:

Hermione... se puede saber a donde ibas tan apurada como para renunciar a estudiar!

Pues solo fui a mandar una carta, Ron. El estudio es importante... pero a veces hay que hacer otras cosas

Los amigos se quedaron completamente perplejos

Hermione, te sientes bien? – indagó Harry apoyándole una mano en la frente como si estuviera midiendo su temperatura, sorprendido por el comentario de su amiga

Por supuesto – Hermione solamente le dirigía la mirada a Harry

En fin... si se puede saber... a quien le mandabas una carta con tanta urgencia!

A... bueno... a Víctor – dijo la chica con un tono de orgullo y vergüenza en la voz

Víctor ... Víctor Krum!

Na... - dijo Hermione en un tono de burla – Si, Ron, conocemos algún otro Víctor acaso?

Sigues en contacto con ese tipo! – dijo Ron con esos celos que lo caracterizaron en el cuarto año

Sí, a decir verdad, nunca dejamos de mandarnos cartas desde que nos conocimos, me pidió que fuera a visitarlo este verano... el no puede venir, ya saben... – Hermione parecía en las nubes

Piensas ir?- exclamó Ron, no muy disimuladamente

No lo sé...a decir verdad me gustaría mucho poder ir, pero no se si mis padres estarían de acuerdo...

Ron bajó la cabeza y fingió desconcentrarse, pero Harry notó como se le ponían rojas las orejas.

Una vez terminada la cena, el trío Gryffindor subió a su Sala Común. Mientras Hermione seguía escribiendo un pergamino de veinte hojas sobre las propiedades de la luparia para Pociones, Harry y Ron jugaban al ajedrez mágico.

No creen que deberían estar estudiando? – replicó ella

Harry miro a su amigo esperando una buena respuesta a Hermione de por qué ellos no debían seguir estudiando, como siempre lo hacía, pero esta vez, Ron prefirió permanecer en completo silencio y se limitó a decir te toca a ti , sin siquiera mirar a Hermione, como si no la hubiera escuchado.

Hermione, creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy – se vio obligado a decir Harry ante la mirada de su amiga que buscaba una respuesta.

Hermione bostezó

Es tarde, me voy a dormir. Mañana es la primera visita a Hogsmeade del año y quiero estar bien despierta – hubo un silencio interrumpido por el débil estruendo que anunciaba que Ron acababa de ganar por tercera vez - Ronald, recuerda que los prefectos debemos estar más temprano para guiar a los estudiantes de primer año.

Pero Ron se mantuvo con la mirada firme en el tablero, haciendo caso omiso a su palabra

Juro que no me ofendo si me prestas un poco de atención cuando te estoy hablando...Como sea, me voy – dijo finalmente Hermione y desapareció tras la escalera que daba a los dormitorios de las chicas.

Ron y Harry quedaron solos y en silencio frente a las brasas que ardían en la chimenea.

Harry miraba a Ron, sorprendido

Pero, se puede saber qué diablos te sucede! – exclamó

Nada, Harry – mintió Ron sin subir la cabeza.

Vamos, Ron, me lo puedes decir?... pelean todos los santos días por millones de cosas, y tu te pones así solo porque insiste en que estudiemos! Y aunque no pueda para de molestarnos a veces, lo hace por nuestro bien, eso no significa que...

Harry, ya basta, no es eso lo que me molesta! – lo interrumpió Ron por fin mostrando el rostro y clavando su mirada en la de Harry.

Bueno... entonces, qué es?

Harry, no puedo creer que no te hallas dado cuenta a esta altura... Qué no es ... obvio?

Ron, se directo, por favor...

Acaso no estuviste hoy en la cena, acaso no viste mi reacción, y ambos sabemos perfectamente que no es la primera vez que no puedo evitar pelearme con ella sin razón alguna...

Solo pienso que te gusta molestarla... o que te molesta que sea insistente con los deberes... – Harry estaba realmente confundido

Sinceramente me sorprendes, Harry – dijo Ron, pero él se quedo mirándolo para que prosiga – bueno, mira, es difícil...

Si me lo vas a decir mañana, prefiero dormir antes, Ron... puedes ir al grano?

Bueno, Harry... me gusta Hermione...

Que! – reaccionó Harry. En alguna parte de su cabeza, se dio cuenta de lo posible que era eso... pero la sorpresa lo invadía... Ron y...Hermione! - Pero... no tiene sentido, Ron... es decir, nunca paras de molestarla... se pelean todo el día y...

Eso no tiene nada que ver... las cosas son así desde hace casi 6 años... desde que nos conocimos. Admito que primero me resultaba completamente insoportable... pero luego

Ron pareció darse cuenta de lo sentimental que se empezaba a oír su voz

Sinceramente no me lo esperaba, amigo! – dijo Harry sonriendo, y provocando que su amigo se pusiera más rojo de lo normal.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, pensando para si mismos.

Harry estaba completamente anonadado, y todavía su cerebro no había procesado toda la información.

Me voy a dormir – dijo Ron

Esa noche Harry estuvo despierto un buen rato, hasta que se durmió, solo escuchó los ronquidos de Neville, pero al parecer, Ron no podía conciliar el sueño. De pronto, la imagen de unos ojos color café, y una cabellera colorada se apodero de sus pensamientos, y dejando de lado el hecho de que hace solo minutos se había enterado que a Ron le gustaba Hermione, pudo dormir.

* * *

Y?... que les parecio?... ya se que este cap no dice mucho mas que lo obvio, jaja... pero desde el proximo se empieza a poner mas interesante la cosa...

Dejen reviews, que sino no lo sigo!

bye bye...

Merodeadora


	2. La salida a Hogsmeade

Hola!... bueno, a pesar de que no recibi muchos reviews (2), voy a subir este capitulo, pq es aqui donde se empieza a desarrollar mas la historia...

Para los que esten leyendo esto, y lean el ff... les pido por favor que dejen reviews... se que a veces de fiaca o no da ganas, pero si lo hacen me incentivan mas para segur poniendo capis! (aparte de que me levantan el animo :P)

lean!... y dejen rr!

* * *

- CAPÍTULO DOS -

La salida a Hogsmeade

Harry, vamos hombre, levántate! – unos ojos celestes aparecieron frente a Harry y un niño borroso, pelirrojo y con muchas pecas lo zarandeaba de un lado a otro en su cama de dosel.

Que diablos...? – gruñó Harry

Vamos, llegaras tarde, ya están saliendo todos!

Qué?... a donde?

Harry recordó que irían a Hogsmeade ese día. Así que con mucho esfuerzo se reincorporó rápidamente de la cama, se fregó los ojos y se puso los anteojos para ver mejor a su amigo, quien ya estaba vestido y listo para salir. Harry recordó instantáneamente al ver a Ron, lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, pero todavía sin poder asimilarlo bien.

Ron parecía querer evitar a toda costa que su mirada se cruzara con la de su mejor amigo , seguía sin poder creer que le había revelado lo que durante 6 años se había estado tragando.

Harry, debo ir con los demás prefectos – dijo Ron con mal humor

Ve, Ron... y mándale un saludo a Malfoy de mi parte! – dijo Harry irónicamente.

Harry se vistió lentamente, a causa del cansancio y la cantidad de cosas que tenia en su cabeza. Pero todas giraban alrededor de sus dos mejores amigos... todavía no había caído en la cuenta de lo que Ron sentía por Hermione, y ya se estaba imaginando cosas... Ron era su mejor amigo, y por supuesto que Harry quería que este bien. Pero qué significaría que Ron y Hermione estén juntos para el?... acaso no seria el fin del trío?

Una vez afuera y todavía inmerso en sus pensamientos, Harry se reencontró con sus dos amigos

Hola, Harry!...ya terminamos con los chicos de primero, vienes a Las Tres Escobas con nosotros? – dijo Hermione entusiasmada

Por supuesto, vam... Ay! – pero Harry no pudo terminar la frase, recibió un pisotón de su amigo y enseguida captó la indirecta; Ron quería estar a solas con Hermione – Eh... mejor no, Hermione, voy a... a... terminar unos deberes antes de salir – mintió él.

Su amiga esbozó en sus labios una gran sonrisa.

Por fin decidiste hacerte cargo de las tareas... y tú deberías hacer lo mismo, sabes? – dijo mirando a Ron. Todavía parecía enfadada por el comportamiento del pelirrojo - Bueno, entonces nos vemos más tarde...

Nos vemos, Harry! – dijo Ron , se acercó más a su amigo y le susurró – deséame suerte.

Suerte, amigo – le susurró Harry, aunque sin saber si deberas quería decirle eso.

Ron y Hermione iban caminando sin mirarse ni hablarse. Los siguió con la mirada hasta que ambos entraron en Las Tres Escobas sin poder ni imaginar lo que sucedería allí adentro en solo unos momentos. Ron se le declararía a Hermione? Las cosas habían sucedido demasiado rápido el último día...

Se sentó en un banco y pasó varios minutos mirando al vacío. No pudo evitar recordar a su padrino, le pasaba con frecuencia, pero no mucho desde las vacaciones de verano...desde aquella noche en el ministerio intentaba evitar estar solo, para no pensar, para no recordarlo... pero era imposible, no podía asimilar que mientras el estuviese allí sentado Sirius estuviese... muerto. O quien sabe, simplemente escondido detrás de un velo. (N/A: por favor, que no este muerto!)

De pronto sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, se dio vuelta, una gran cabellera colorada y unos ojos cafés que lo miraban fijamente lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

Harry pasó inconscientemente una mano por su cabello (N/A: es genético) y ya bastante sonrojado dijo:

Ho-hola, Ginny – tartamudeó

Hola, Harry ¿cómo estas? – decía Ginny con una enorme sonrisa

Bien, y tú?

Bien, bueno, en verdad estudiando mucho para mis MHB, pero bien dentro de todo – dijo Ginny sin borrar la expresión de alegría de su rostro – quería avisarte que no podré ir al próximo entrenamiento de Quidditch

Está bien, Ginny, gracias por avisar

A esto le siguió un incomodo silencio

Bueno, Harry, debo irme, Dean me está esperando. Iremos a Las Tres Escobas – dijo ella, y para sorpresa de Harry, se puso en puntas de pié y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ginny se apartó de el chico, quien notó como ella se sonrojaba, no más que el mismo, parecía estar pensando qué hice? . Por qué demonios se ponía rojo, era simplemente Ginny! Luego de unos segundos ella se fue corriendo, pero Harry se dio cuenta (después de salir de la sorpresa de ese agradable beso), que Ron también estaría en Las Tres Escobas con... Hermione! Y quien sabe que podría escuchar Ginny de la boca de su hermano!

Ginny, espera!

Si, Harry?

No... no puedes ir a Las Tres Escobas! – Harry buscaba en su cerebro desesperadamente una excusa, pero fracasó.

Por qué no! – dijo ella entre sorprendida y ofendida.

Porque no... tengo... eh... tengo que hablar contigo, Ginny – Perfecto, ahora debía encontrar rápidamente algo que decir...

Dime, Harry... pero en lo posible hazlo corto...

Harry! –Los gritos desaforados de Ron, que se escuchaban desde unos metros atrás de su hermana, salvaron a Harry de aquella situación incómoda.

Ron?

El pelirrojo llegó donde estaban su amigo y su hermana, completamente agitado, y con una expresión de preocupante angustia en el rostro

Que sucede, Ron! – exclamó Harry

No, no pude hacer nada, me quedé completamente paralizado! Y...y...estaba muy cerca... fue un impulso...

Bueno, Ron... siéntate y cálmate que no puedes hablar así, amigo!...

Calmarme, como pretendes que me calme con lo que acabo de hacer! – decía él menos agitado, aunque cada vez mas nervioso.

Pero que es eso tan grave que hiciste?

La bese!

Que tu qué? – exclamó Ginny – a quien besaste, Ron?

Tu no te metas! – le gritó Ron a su hermana, advirtiendo que estaba allí – vete con tu novio!

Como quieras, Ronald! – dijo Ginny, ofendida y se fue corriendo a su encuentro con Dean. Harry sintió como se le encogía el estómago al ver a la feliz pareja recibirse con un beso.

Di algo, Harry, no te quedes allí parado! – Ron estaba muy nervioso

Harry se había quedado sin palabras, imaginarse a Ron y a Hermione besándose era lo último de lo que era capaz.

Eh... bueno... cómo lo tomó? – dijo Harry, antes de darse cuenta de lo idiota que era esa pregunta.

No... no lo sé... tan solo fue un momento, nos separamos nos miramos un segundo, yo me levante y me fui! – contó Ron, cada vez más angustiado – Oh, no, encima quedé como un cobarde!... no se como voy a hacer para mirarla de nuevo a los ojos...

Ron, no saques conclusiones apresuradas... no sabes qué siente ella por ti... ni como puede estar afectando esto del... bueno, del... beso – dijo Harry, pronunciando la última palabra con un tono que denotaba algo de asco.

Ni me lo quiero imaginar – Ron calló rendido sobre el banco que tenía atrás.

Al volver a Hogwarts, no se cruzaron con Hermione en ningún momento. Harry nunca había visto a su amigo así.

Cuando apenas habían pasado cuatro horas desde que habían vuelto de Hogsmeade y el clima que se vivía en la Sala Común era de una tensión insoportable. Luego de lo sucedido entre Ron y Hermione, Harry se sentía realmente incómodo; le costaba creer que ya no estaban los tres juntos como siempre, y sabía que luego de lo que había pasado, no iba a ser fácil arreglarlo.

Pero los días siguieron pasando, y Ron y Hermione ya superaban los tres días de estar distanciados. Harry sabía que eso era muchísimo más de lo que Ron era capaz de soportar, estaba llegando a un punto límite, desesperante, se sentía como un idiota, pero... que sentiría Hermione por Ron? Estaría tranquila a pesar de la situación que se estaba viviendo entre ellos? Pero Harry sabía que Ron no le iba a permitir hablar con Hermione, y éste decidió no intervenir, por lo menos hasta que las cosas se normalicen un poco...no quería afectar más a Ron de lo que ya lo estaba.

Por otro lado, Harry se sentía muy raro; cada vez que estaba cerca de Ginny, hablando o tan solo viéndola pasar por los pasillos, se sentía así, era muy distinto a lo que había sentido por Cho unos años atrás. Y sin saber por qué le molestaba verla con Dean , aunque se tratara de su propio amigo. Se sentía completamente egoísta, pero... no era que a Ginny le gustaba Harry, No, no, eso era antes, ahora todo había cambiado, y al parecer Harry también. Pensaba mucho en ella, y se sentía mal, solo, al no poder compartir esto con su amigo, sabía que Ron no lo soportaría, y que además el pelirrojo ya tenia bastante con sus propios problemas.

* * *

Y?... bueno, quiero muchas mas criticas, porfa! si lo leen, dejen rr, bueno o malo... no me importa, pero solo diganme! please!

byes

Merodeadora


	3. El pacto finalizado

Hola a todos!... bueno, aka les traigo el 3er capi... muchas graxias por los rr!... re lindos, me re levantan el animo!

perdon por no contestarlos en forma particular, es que el tiempo no me ayuda mucho... pero les aseguro que desde el proximo capi voy a contestarles a todos!

espero que les guste este capitulo...

esta la escena que muchos me pidieron: el beso entre Ron y Hermione!

* * *

- CAPÍTULO TRES -

El pacto finalizado

Una mañana de jueves, Harry y Ron se vestían en el dormitorio, malhumorados por el día que tenían por delante (Pociones, Adivinación, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Transformaciones).

Cuando se dirigían desde la Sala Común hacia el Gran Comedor, para tomar el desayuno, se cruzaron con Hermione, la chica se puso al otro lado de Harry, mirando de reojo a Ron como esperando que le dijera algo, o que al menos le devolviera la mirada, pero el pelirrojo se hallaba firme en su decisión de no hablar con ella, ni siquiera mirarla. Los nervios lo carcomían por dentro cada vez que la veía, y a pesar de querer disimularlo, Harry notaba como se ponía colorado y comenzaba a transpirar.

Los tres permanecieron en completo silencio, Harry ya no sabía que hacer

Pueden ambos dejar de fingir, por favor! Me van a volver loco! - Ron miró a su amigo como diciendo Qué diablos haces, no me hagas esto, pero Harry ya no soportaba la tensión de ese momento incómodo - Es tan difícil simplemente hablar y dejar en claro algunas cosas!

No hay nada que aclarar – dijo Ron – ambos sabemos perfectamente lo que siente el otro

Eso no es verdad – lo interrumpió Hermione y por fin se miraron directamente.

Hermione, no estoy para charlas...

Afronta lo que paso, Ron!

Harry empezó a irse lentamente, no quería seguir interviniendo, si las cosas empeoraban sería todo su culpa.

Hermione, no me vengas con eso, tu sabes mejor que nadie que pasó y que me pasa.

Pero sabes acaso lo que me pasa a mi, Ronald?

Ron se quedo callado un momento, y todos los recuerdos del día en que fueron a Hogsmeade invadieron su cabeza...

Flash Back

Hermione y Ron entraron a las tres escobas y el pelirrojo escogió una mesa bastante alejada del resto.

Qué les puedo servir? – dijo madame Rosmerta cuando se acerco a la mesa

Dos cervezas de manteca, por favor – dijo ella

Cuando trajeron las bebidas, ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Se notaba a la legua que ninguno olvidaba su reciente discusión... pero Ron tenía algo que decirle a Hermione. Estaba decidido, iba a decírselo, o por lo menos a hacer su mejor intento, ya era demasiado tiempo sin hablar...

Hermione, tengo que hablar con tigo

Dime – dijo la chica despreocupadamente sin notar ni un poco la intención de él

Bueno, te quería contar algo que me está pasando... hace tiempo... – Se notaba que Ron no era muy bueno para esto. No podía decir dos palabras seguidas sin trabarse

Que te pasa con qué?

Bueno... algo que me pasa con... con alguien

... Bueno... pretendes decirme con quien?

Estaban a poca distancia. Pero que importa si estas a poca distancia de un amigo, si tan solo es un amigo?... Pero Ron no sabia si aguantaría mucho tiempo mas mirando a Hermione tan de cerca, tan directo, observando cada rasgo, mirando sus ojos fijamente y desviándose a veces hacia su boca... su cerebro se desconecto completamente de su cuerpo, ya no le importaba nada, solo pensaba en ella, en estar con ella, en besarla... y eso fue precisamente lo que hizo. Ron apenas hizo un movimiento de su silla y sus labios quedaron unidos con los de la chica en un beso que duró apenas un par de segundos... cuando Ron se dio cuenta lo que estaba haciendo, se separo de ella instantáneamente y su rostro quedo del mismo color que su cabello. Que diablos había hecho? Había besado a Hermione Granger! A su amiga desde hace 6 años, a la que había amado en secreto desde que la conoció, y lo había ocultado todo tanto tiempo por un simple miedo a no ser correspondido.

No podía seguir mirándola a los ojos, ni sabia si alguna vez iba a poder hacerlo de nuevo en su vida... ese beso había sido un error, un grave error. Debía encontrar a Harry urgentemente y contarle todo, descargarse. El pelirrojo salió corriendo del bar causando un gran alboroto entre la gente y esquivando con cuidado un escarabajo que se interpuso en su camino.

Hermione estaba simplemente en estado de shock. Todo había sucedido tan rápido que no entraba en su mente: Ron Weasley, el mismo Ron Weasley que había sido durante 6 años su mejor amigo, la había besado. Prefirió no pensar más, y una leve sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios...

Fin del Flash Back

Era verdad... el no tenia idea de lo que ella sentía. Sudaba por todos lados, se ponía colorado... prefirió evitar la situación una vez mas...

Mi-mira Hermione, simplemente no quiero hablar del tema, de acuerdo, no puedes solo olvidar lo que paso?

Olvidarlo? – contesto enfadada – me estás tomando el pelo!

Basta! – gritó Ron, y sin mas decir, salió disparado tras Harry, quien ya estaba entrando en las mazmorras.

Ron sabía que había arruinado demasiado las cosas aquella mañana, por qué diablos no la había escuchado, por qué no la había dejado decir lo que ella sentía? Por lo menos así hubiera estado seguro que, según lo que el suponía, Hermione no sentía lo mismo que él. Pero nada empeoró las cosas más que lo sucedido aquella noche. Luego de la cena, Harry y Ron estaban en la Sala común cuando se abrió el retrato de la Dama Gorda y entró por su hueco Hermione. Ron bajó automáticamente la cabeza. La chica tenía una expresión de incredulidad y furia mezcladas en el rostro.

No-no lo puedo creer... es imposible – dijo entrecortadamente.

Que sucede? – inquirió Harry

Pero Hermione parecía incapaz de hablar. Se acercó a Ron, y le puso en las manos un ejemplar de Corazón de Bruja con un artículo que éste leyó en voz alta:

_Harry Potter, el niño abandonado_

_Tras dos largos años de silencio, nuestra enviada especial, Rita Skeeter, tiene una nueva historia que contar._

_El famoso Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió al Innombrable, se siente en esta momento solo y abandonado por sus dos supuestos mejores amigos, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, quienes empezaron a sus espaldas una relación amorosa. "Nunca creí que esto me fuera a suceder, los creí mis amigos, les confié mis más íntimos secretos" decía el chico entre sollozos "Estoy muy decepcionado, me siento más solo que nunca... No entiendo como ella me pudo hacer esto, después de lo que vivimos juntos los últimos dos años"._

_Luego de la trágica pérdida de sus padres, a la temprana edad de un año, Potter pensaba que iba a encontrar refugio en sus dos amigos, pero muy lejos de estar en lo cierto, Harry se encuentra ahora desolado y en busca de una nueva compañía... Quien será esta vez la afortunada?..._

_Rita Skeeter _

Al finalizar estas palabras, Ron levantó la cabeza y no pudo articular palabra, fue Hermione la que habló:

"Me siento más solo que nunca", "lo que vivimos juntos los últimos dos años", Harry, en que demonios estabas pensando?

No creerás que le dije eso, cómo iba yo a saber que ese maldito escarabajo retorcido había vuelto!

Harry, por si no lo has notado, el pacto solo duraba un año... que pretendías, que no tomara venganza!

Hermione, tengo que volver a decírtelo: no le dije nada!... además, yo no tengo la culpa de que tu te andes besuqueando con Ron por todo Hogsmeade!

Nadie habló por unos minutos. Ron y Hermione miraban a Harry desconcertados, sin poder creer que aquellas palabras habían salido de su boca. Solo cuando se oyó el portazo de éste desde arriba, Ron habló:

Es todo por mi culpa

Ron, sabes que no es así...

Hermione, deja de contradecirme, sabes perfectamente que de no haber seguido mis impulsos nada de esto hubiera sucedido

Skeeter estaba allí y de todas maneras no habría visto juntos... y sabes una cosa, Ronald, a veces es bueno seguir los impulsos...

Hermione, espera...

Mira, Ron, no voy a hablar contigo hasta que no estés dispuesto a aceptar lo que pasó...

Es precisamente de eso de lo que quiero hablar

Esta bien, te escucho

Mira, Hermione, yo... yo no... yo no quiero que te sientas forzada a nada, y a pesar de que ya sabes lo que siento por ti... no se... podríamos intentar volver a ser amigos

Es imposible, ahora todo el colegio lo sabe, y...

No me interesa lo que el colegio sepa o deje de saber, pero prefiero las burlas que no poder hablar contigo.

Estas últimas palabras hicieron que los ojos de Hermione se llenaran de lágrimas.

* * *

y?... que les parecio?

Bueno, espero que me sigan dejando rr... please!

y como ya dije, los voy a contestra uno por uno!

muchisimas gracias por leerlo

su amiga

Merodeadora


	4. Días difíciles

Hola a todos!

los dejo con el 4to capitulo... muchas gracias por los rr, sigan dejandolos!

**leweline-hechicera, LauWG, Syef, POPI, Violet-potter, Bonnie Radcliffe, peeves, BiAnK rAdClIfFe PoTtEr , Rosely, cervatilla , Celina, Dark Lady Evans, nimphadora weasley, Caro-Snape, ophelia dakker, Jessie Parker, ILoveWeasleys**

MUCHAS GRACIAS!

* * *

- CAPÍTULO CUATRO -

Días difíciles

A la mañana siguiente Ron abrió los ojos muy temprano, se quedó tirado en su cama un buen rato, no quería ni imaginar el día que tenía por delante, o mejor dicho; los días que tenía por delante. Ahora toda la escuela sabía que había besado a Hermione, ahora todos sabrían lo que sentía por ella, lo cual hace una semana no era más que un secreto, su más intimo secreto.

Vio como se levantaba Harry en frente suyo. No sabía si estaba enojado con él o no, Harry había ido demasiado lejos, pero él no tenía la culpa; él mismo había metido a su amigo en esta situación... no podía evitar sentirse como un idiota.

Ahora ninguno de los tres hablaban mucho entre sí, se limitaban a decir pásame el jugo de calabaza , o a ayudarse con algún deber (aunque Hermione se negaba rotundamente a pasarles sus apuntes)

Asimismo, Harry también estaba bastante confundido. Cayó en la cuenta de que había estado realmente mal la noche anterior con sus amigos, pero ellos lo habían conducido a aquello, el nunca hubiera dicho algo así, pero se estaba viviendo tanta tensión entre Ron y Hermione, por no mencionar la ira que le tenía a Rita Skeeter, en estos casi dos últimos años, no había pensado ni un momento en que pudiese tomar revancha. Y no podía creer que sus mejores amigos no le creyeran desde un primer momento.

Harry ya había estado peleado y distanciado de Ron en cuarto año, pero esto era muy distinto, en ese entonces contaba con la compañía de Hermione... esta vez no.

Por la tarde, Ron se dirigía solo a la clase de transformaciones. Vio que enfrente suyo, venía caminando Hermione con una pila de libros bajo el brazo. Todavía se seguía preguntando por qué la chica había dicho lo de los impulsos... eso no significaba que le había gustado el beso, o si?... Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba a menos de medio metro de la chica, quien lo miraba fijamente.

Valla, valla, miren todos, la feliz pareja!... la sangre sucia y el pobretón!... debo felicitarlos – dijo Draco Malfoy blandiendo en su mano una hoja con el artículo de Corazón de Bruja. Crabbe y Goyle soltaron fuertes y estúpidas risotadas – estaba convencido de que no podías caer más bajo, Weasley – dijo con una sonrisa maléfica, mirando a Ron de arriba abajo con la misma cara de asco que su madre – pero mírate ahora! con una sangre sucia inmunda...

Ron permanecía callado y a punto de soltar humo por las orejas de la furia. Hermione parecía estar más pendiente de él que de otra cosa, parecía tener miedo de lo que Ron pudiese hacer, o intentar hacer.

Ron dio dos pasos hacia Malfoy con aire decidido.

Uh... que miedo, mira como tiemblo! – lo provocó Malfoy

Ron, basta, no vale la pena... – dijo Hermione atemorizada

De pronto se abrió la puerta de al lado, y salió por ella la profesora Mc'Gonagall

Malfoy, Weasley, que sucede?

Nada profesora – dijo Ron apretando los dientes y mirando a Malfoy con resentimiento. Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle se marcharon seguidos por Pansy Parkinson y un grupo de chicas de Slytherin que reían tontamente señalando a Hermione y a Ron.

Aquella noche, después de la cena, Harry se dirigía hacia la Sala común de Gryffindor

Bombas fétidas! – exclamó y al entrar por el orificio del retrato, lo primero que vio fue a Ron, sentado frente al fuego. Decidió pasarlo de largo, pero su amigo le dijo:

Necesitamos hablar...

Harry se sentó en el sillón de al lado

Mira, Harry, discúlpame, tu sabes... por haberte metido en todo esto, tu no tienes la culpa de nada...

Ron, no debí haber dicho lo que dije anoche

No, Harry, enserio, si no fuera porque soy un completo idiota incapaz de controlarse, nada de esto hubiera sucedido, los tres seguiríamos con nuestras vidas normales, tu no...

Ya, Ron, solo olvídalo

Ron le sonrió a Harry y éste le devolvió la sonrisa.

Estoy cansado, vamos a dormir – dijo Harry

Esa noche fue la primera en más de una semana en la que ambos durmieron tranquilos y con un peso menos encima.

El sábado todo estaba muy calmado en Hogwarts, los alumnos disfrutaban del simple hecho de dormir hasta tarde, y parecía que nadie se hallaba atareado ni estudiando.

Cuando Harry y Ron se levantaron, fueron a desayunar. Ron le contó a su amigo lo sucedido luego de que se marchara de la Sala Común dos noches atrás.

Mmm... impulsos – dijo Harry pensativo

Acaso entiendes que fue lo que quiso decir con eso exactamente, porque yo no!

Sinceramente no, amigo, lo siento

Insisto, debería haber un manual para comprender como diablos funciona el cerebro de las chicas. No podría tan solo ser más explícita, como: mira, Ron: me gustó, no me gustó, me gustas, no me gustas, te quiero, te odio... algo!

Harry rió, pero su amigo le respondió con una sonrisa forzada. Harry no había visto nunca así a Ron, no imaginaba que éste pudiera estar así por una chica (y menos tratándose de Hermione) y siempre se moría de ganas de hablar con ella para preguntarle que sentía por el pelirrojo, pero no podía, no debía hacerlo.

Luego de que Ron le contó a Harry lo sucedido con Malfoy, éste se dio cuenta que lo que a el le esperaba no era nada mejor, mejor dicho, era mucho peor. Recordó los rumores que se habían corrido sobre él en cuarto año, por culpa de esos malditos artículos de Rita Skeeter y se le puso la piel de gallina.

Y Harry no se equivocaba; apenas habían pasado dos días y parecía que solo esa vez a la escuela entera se le había dado por comprar Corazón de Bruja. A pesar de que todavía ninguno de los dos amigos podían hablar mucho con Hermione, Harry pensaba que el haberse reconciliado con Ron mejoraría mucho las cosas y, aunque sí se sentía mejor, no soportaba atraer tantas miradas (más de las que estaba acostumbrado). A los tres les resultaba muy difícil caminar en paz por los pasillos, sin que los miraran con desprecio y comenzaran a cuchichear.

Justo cuando las cosas se estaban calmando...

Potter, tanto tiempo! – decía Draco Malfoy acompañado por sus incondicionales guardaespaldas Crabbe y Goyle y el grupo de chicas de Slytherin lideradas por Pansy Parkinson – Bueno, supongo que se debe a que sigues en busca de tu nueva compañía... – Malfoy cambió su voz a un tono burlón – puedo ser yo, Potter, por favor, me confías tus más íntimos secretos! – todos rieron estridentemente

Si, Potter... – se oyó la chillona voz de Pansy Parkinson – dónde tengo que llenar el formulario! – nuevamente retumbaron las risas en el pasillo.

Harry metió su mano en el bolsillo de la túnica y tomó la varita.

Apuntando a Malfoy y con el rostro rojo de furia exclamó:

Petrificus totalus!

Draco Malfoy calló de espaldas al piso, completamente petrificado.

En las caras de sus amigos se remplazó la sonrisa malvada por una expresión de asombro.

Potter! – resonó la voz de Snape en el pasillo – que demonios te crees que haces, cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor!... ustedes dos, llévenlo a la enfermería ahora mismo – dijo Snape, dirigiéndose a Crabbe y Goyle – y en cuanto a ti, Potter... te veo mañana en mi despecho a las siete para tu castigo...

* * *

y?... bueno, me quedo medio corto y no dice mucho... pero prometo mejores cosas para los proximos capitulos!

y mas de Harry y Ginny! muajaja... ya veran lo que les tengo preparado! (y de Ron y Hermione, obvio)

sigan leyendo y dejen rr!

su amiga

Merodeadora


	5. Cenizas

Hola a todos!... por ahora no toy recibiendo muchos rr... :(:(... porfis, mandanme muchisisisisisiisisisisimos!... que te re incentivan a seguir escribiendo... sino lo tendre que dejar de mandar:(... bueh, pero muchas gracias a los que si me mandaron!... los quieroooo...

Perdon por tardar TAAAAAAAANTOOOO en publicar el capi 5... es que me estan matando en el colegio con examenes tareas y demas... y no tengo tiempo de escribir... por esta misma razon, no me quedo lindo el capi:(... es muy cortito y no dice mucho... bueno, pero da un dato importantisimo para la trama de mi historia: el rompimiento de Ginny y Dean... chan chan chaaaan, jaja, ejem ejem...

Bueno... a leer!... y dejen rr, auqnue no les guste, necesito saber si deberas lo voy a seguir escribiendo, o si solo toy persiendo el tiempo (aunque me encanta escribir )...

RR...RR..RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR... PLEASE!... SIGNIFICAN DEMASIADOOOO (perdon por hinchar las bolas con este tema, jajaja)

los quiere...

Merodeadora

P.D: NO TENGO IDEA DE PORQUE LO LLAME "CENIZAS" A ESTE CAPITULO, ES DEMASIADO METAFORICO Y METIDO EN MI MENTE COMO PARA EXPLICARLO, ES SOLO ALGO QUE ME SALIO ASI... BYE

* * *

- CAPÍTULO CINCO -

Cenizas

El odio que Harry sentía por Snape iba en aumento año a año. Había notado en sus ojos cierto rencor... a Harry solo se le ocurrió pensar en que se debiera a que no había podido superar que él hubiera visto su pensadero el año anterior y que se hubiera enterado de humillaciones que sufrió en el pasado, encima a causa de su propio padre sería ese el odio acumulado que sentía por él el profesor de pociones?

Pero sabía que hablar con Mc'Gonagall o Dumbledore solo le causaría mas problemas con Snape. Así que no pudo más que mantenerse callado y soportar el castigo. A las siete se estaba dirigiendo a las mazmorras, tocó la puerta y entro sin esperar respuesta.

Llegas tarde, Potter... Bueno, no me esperaba nada mejor de ti...

Que tengo que hacer? – dijo Harry evadiendo el comentario de el profesor. Quería sacarse de encima este maldito castigo cuanto antes.

Ves ese armario de ahí? – Snape no espero respuesta y continuo hablando – tienes que mezclar correctamente los ingredientes del primer estante para lograr obtener la poción agudizadora del ingenio... y desde luego limpiar todo mi armario...

Pero... – Harry estaba a punto de reprocharle a Snape el hecho de que elaborar una poción no era un castigo decente, lo estaba poniendo a prueba, y no tenia nada que ver con las clases. Eso no era justo. Pero se cayó cuando le vio la cara a Snape... quejarse solo empeoraría las cosas, y no estaba dispuesto a tener mas problemas de los que ya tenia... era mejor aguantar el castigo.

Ya eran las diez de la noche, y Harry recién estaba saliendo del despacho de Snape, sin siquiera haber comido.

Se dirigía a grandes zancadas hacia la Sala Común, llegó ante el retrato de la Dama Gorda, y antes que pudiera pronunciar palabra, Dean Thomas salió disparado de éste, con cara de disgusto, solo le dirigió una mirada a Harry y dijo:

Ah!... hola, Harry...

Hola Dean... sucede algo?

Ni preguntes... – dijo algo confundido – disculpa, luego te cuento - y se retiró a paso rápido

Bombas fétidas!

Adelante muchacho

Harry entró en la Sala Común y se dejo caer en el sillón más cercano, exhausto de limpiar de modo _muggle_ los armarios de las mazmorras, con las manos heridas de algunos incidentes con esa maldita poción agudizadora del ingenio, que por suerte había salido bien y había podido disfrutar de la cara de decepción del profesor, que esperaba de el un rotundo fracaso.

Cuando se dispuso a subir a acostarse, advirtió que no estaba solo en la habitación. Dio la vuelta y vio a Ginny, en un sillón, con los ojos fijos en el fuego.

Hola, Ginny

Hola – dijo muy cortada, y parecía incapaz de siquiera pestañar

Sucede algo... malo?

Malo?

Si, quiero decir, vi a Dean salir... discutieron?

Rompimos – dijo en el mismo estado

Como que rompieron? – dijo Harry, antes de darse cuenta por la mirada de Ginny que había usado un tono un poco alegre para la ocasión. La chica parecía estar aguantando un llanto que estaba apunto de estallar – perdón... yo... lo siento

Ginny se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la escalera que conducía al dormitorio de las chicas. Harry se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, pero ella fue directo hacia él y le dio un gran abrazo rompiendo en llanto.

Cuando el chico subió al dormitorio, Dean era el único que no se hallaba allí, todos sus demás amigos dormían placidamente, él se puso el pijama y se acostó. Seguía sorprendido por lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero más sorprendido estaba aún de que aquello lo hubiese afectado tanto... es decir... era Ginny, y él nunca podría haber sentido nada por ella... o si? Ginny ya no sentía nada por él, de eso estaba seguro... pero que había significado ese abrazo, ese beso?... y por otro lado... como podía haber sentido una pizca de alegría por la noticia?

Y que opinaría Ron si supiera lo extraño que se sentía con su hermana?... no, no debía decirle nada, por lo menos no si quería conservar su cabeza intacta. Vino a su cerebro el recuerdo fugaz de el Expreso de Hogwarts del año anterior... que significaba esa furtiva y extraña mirada que le había dedicado su amigo, antes de enterarse que su hermana estaba con Dean? y una pequeña esperanza se encendió en él... pero eran demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Ron y Harry bajaron a desayunar, como era de esperar, Hermione no se sentó con ellos, estaba muy entretenida en una charla con Luna y Ginny, quien seguía con un rostro de depresión. Ron simplemente no podía evitar mirarla de reojo y controlar sus movimientos.

Ron, te estoy hablando

Que?... ah, si Harry, disculpa... si, por supuesto, tienes toda la razón esto está agrio

Que!... Ron, te estoy contando mi castigo con Snape... que agrio?

Ah... no, nada, olvídalo

Te sucede algo, amigo?

Se nota?

Bueno... podrías intentar mirarla menos... eso sería un progreso... Ron, quieres que yo hable con ella?

Si, claro, y que le dirás: "mira, Hermione, perdona a Ron, el no puede vivir sin ti... a propósito... sentiste algo cuando te besó?" – dijo Ron sarcástico y agresivo – Disculpa, Harry, no... no me la agarraré con tigo, mis problemas son míos, no tuyos.

Vamos... no puedes seguir así por mucho más, hablaré yo

No quiero que me odie más de lo que me odia

Ron, ella no te odia, no tendría porque odiarte, en todo caso me odiará a mi por lo que dije... pero solo es que está confundida

Más le vale aclarar su confusión, no la pienso esperar mucho

Ya entiendes como son las chicas?

Si, y me estoy enterando rápido...

Hablaré con ella hoy mismo

* * *

yy?... seee... horrible, ya lo se... prontititititisimo el capi 6... lo prometo!...

RRRRRRRRRRRR--- PLEASE! (y perdon otra vez :P)+

su amiga

Merodeadora...


	6. El comienzo de algo nuevo

Hola!... como les va?... yo todo bem, pero con muchio estudio...

les cuento que este capitulo es el ultimo que ya tengo escrito (esta historia la escribi hace mucho tiempo)... y por lo tanto me tendria que poner a escribir otra vez... pero solo lo hare si recibo muchos rr!... perdon por hinchar con el tema.. pero si es que hay algun seguidor de este ff... no dude en dejar rr... sino lo dejo de mandar!... muchisisisisisiimas gracias por leerme y bancarme lo de los rr... jaja

los quierooo!... gracias!

su amiga

Merodeadora

* * *

- CAPÍTULO SEIS -

El comienzo de algo nuevo

Y aquella tarde Harry se propuso cumplir lo acordado con Ron. No sería extraño que Hermione se negara a escucharlo, después de lo que había dicho, ella no le había dirigido la palabra.

Pero aún así, a Harry no le importaba cual fuera la reacción de su amiga, lo hacía por Ron, y por los tres... que había sido del trío más unido en el último mes?... Si solo él podía hacer algo, lo haría

Eh.. hola, Hermione

Ah, hola Harry – dijo muy cortada

Y.. como has estado?

Bien, que quieres?

Bien, gracias – dijo Harry sarcásticamente, pero no pareció causarle ninguna gracia a su amiga; parecía imposible ablandar a Hermione – bueno, mira... yo solo, yo quería hablar, tú sabes... de Ron, de ti... y bueno... de mi también, porque Ron y tú...

Harry, no balbucees, ve al grano, quieres, no tengo todo mi tiempo, tengo que estudiar

Bueno, Hermione... Ron y tú no pueden seguir sin hablarse

Harry, Harry, Harry, ya basta... no crees que eres el menos indicado para venir a decirme esto a mi?

No estamos hablando de mí, estamos hablando de Ron y tú... lo que yo haya hecho...

No importa? – lo completó la chica

Sí, pero el punto es que

El punto es que si Ron quiere venir y hablar conmigo yo encantada... pero...

Que quieres que te diga?... ambos lo conocemos bien y sabemos que no lo hará por si mismo... por eso vine yo, pero al fin y al cabo, parece que no sirvió de nada... adiós Hermione – dijo Harry con un dejo de desilusión en la voz. Se quedó de espaldas a ella parado en la puerta, esperando que lo detuviera, pero no lo hizo...

Media hora más tarde Harry se encontró con Ron en la Sala Común. Al ver el rostro de esperanza de su amigo, Harry quiso dar media vuelta y salir corriendo

Y?

Harry suspiró

Lo siento, pero creo que la única que nos queda es que tú la enfrentes

La expresión de Ron volvió a adoptar la misma que había tenido en esos días, pero para tranquilidad de Harry dijo

Bueno, era de esperar... no puedo ser más idiota, no, mira la chica que me elijo, habiendo tantas otra chicas en Hogwarts, no claro, tenía que ser Hermione!

Vas a hablar con ella o no?

Si, creo que tendré que hacerlo – dijo Ron bufando con tristeza, se levanto de su asiento, agarró su mochila y salió de la Sala Común.

Hacía mucho que Harry no tenía tiempo para pensar, para dedicarse un poco a él, a su cabeza, que ya estaba a punto de estallar.

Se quedo allí sentado frente al fuego unos minutos, hasta que el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió. Y allí la vio: no pensaba en Ginny hace un tiempo largo, pero ese viejo cosquilleo lo recorrió de nuevo.

Hola, Harry – dijo ella. Había recuperado aquel tono alegre que tanto la caracterizaba

Hola, Ginny – dijo despeinándose el cabello

Bueno... eh, debo irme, no vemos pronto, adiós, Harry!

Espera Ginny!

Si?

Como estás con, tu sabes... con Dean

El rostro de Ginny cambió totalmente, se le hincharon los ojos y se desplomó sobre el banco en el que había estado trabajando

No, no, no era mi intención!... es que te vi bien y pensé que...que ya lo habías olvidado – Harry se acercó más a Ginny, para consolarla, o por lo menos que dejara de llorar.

De pronto Ginny levantó la cabeza. Sus rostros quedaron enfrentados. Ella estaba dejando de llorar, a Harry se le encogió el estómago. Inconscientemente había estado esperando esto, y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad. Estaban muy cerca, demasiado cerca...

Harry, Harry! – se acercaban los gritos de Ron por el pasillo. La puerta se abrió – Harry!... ay, disculpen, yo solo... Harry!

Harry y Ginny voltearon. Ron tenía el rostro en blanco, incrédulo.

Harry no sabía que pensar, que hacer: Ron lo había visto besando a Ginny, a su hermana. Ron se puso frente a Ginny

Tú, vete

Ron...

Que te vallas

Pero...

Ahora!

Ginny salió corriendo de la Sala Común sin dejar de mirar a Harry

Ron se volteó a su amigo

Harry – dijo sorprendentemente calmado – QUE- DIABLOS- CREES- QUE –HACES?

El rostro de Ron pasó de blanco a rojo en unos segundos. Harry estaba en un callejón sin salida

CONTÉSTAME!

Ron, yo solo... primero cálmate, no hay porque ponerse así!

Que no hay por qué, QUE NO HAY POR QUÉ?... estabas besando a mi hermana, Potter... NOTE PARECE SUFICIENTE!

Harry empezaba a temerle a su amigo

No, n-no... no entiendo cual es el problema!

Ese!... es mi hermana, ese es el problema!

Ay, Ron... no me vas a decir que nunca quisiste o por lo menos pensaste que Ginny esté conmigo, o acaso yo no se captar tus miradas e indirectas!

No me importa lo que yo haya pensado... lo que pase es muy diferente, Potter, muy diferente...

Además yo soy un chico, ella es una chica... que problema hay si me gusta?

Aja, ahora encima me confiesas que te gusta, mira, un chico y una chica pueden estar juntos... pero tu eres mi amigo y ella es mi hermana!

Fue solo un beso!... no voy a salir con ella por un beso!

Claro, eso es lo que dices ahora... pero todo empieza con un beso... pero luego...

Ya esta, ron, me gusta tu hermana, la besé, y pensé que tú al ser mi amigo me entenderías, nunca te gustó que Ginny esté con Corner o con Dean... acaso prefieres que está con ellos que conmigo!

No, claro que no... pero entonces sí tienes intenciones de salir con ella, eh!

Ay, Ron, no lo se!

Bien, Harry, escúchame claramente lo que te voy a decir... confío en ti porque eres mi mejor amigo, y se que desde ahora en adelante me contarás todo lo que suceda con mi hermana... no?

Si

Bueno... y estaría demás decir que no la lastimarás... no cierto? Porque sino tendré que aplicar medidas drásticas...

Si, Ron, si...

Salieron juntos de la Sala Común, y se dirigieron al aula de encantamientos. El ambiente entre ellos era muy tenso todavía, había transcurrido todo en tan solo minutos, y Ron todavía intentaba conciliar lo que había pasado.

Solo contéstame una cosa, Harry

Dime

Por qué nunca me dijiste que te gustaba mi hermana?

Creo que hasta hoy, ni yo lo sabía – dijo Harry sonriendo débilmente – y como andan las cosas con Hermione? – dijo cambiando de tema no muy disimuladamente, pero ya no soportaba ver la cara de Ron, no quería tocar más el tema de Ginny, por lo menos no por un tiempo

Ya hablamos de eso...

Disculpa, tienes razón..

Necesitaré demasiadas fuerzas para enfrentarla

Pero lo harás, no?

Y sino que, la pierdo para siempre, pero a esta altura no creo poder ganarme su amistad

Puede que tengas razón... pero, y si pudieras ganarte algo más que su amistad?

Ni lo sueñes, ella no me quiere, acéptalo

Si que te quiere

Si, pero no como yo a ella, quiero decir, si ella sintiera algo por mí, no tendría que haber venido a hablarme ya?

Harry se quedó en silencio. No estaba concentrado en la charla con Ron, su cabeza iba y venía, no dejaba de pensar en ese beso, que hubiera pasado si Ron no hubiera entrado, y lo peor, se lo hubiera contado a su amigo?

Harry!

Si, disculpa... Ron, si piensas esperar a que ella venga a hablarte, pues espera sentado... sabes que es necia

Si, bueno... ya ves que no hay otra solución. Puedo permitir que Hermione me rechace, por eso ni pienso en declararme, pero lo que no permitiré por nada del mundo es que no volvamos a ser los tres nunca más, eso si que no!

Ron tenía razón... Aunque Hermione no quisiera aclarar las cosas con Ron, aunque ella estuviese muy dura... y aunque no quisiera perdonar a Harry tampoco, él la quería, era su mejor amiga, y Ron su mejor amigo, eso siempre había sido así desde el primer año, y no quería que cambie. Podrían unos simples enredos amorosos arruinar la amistad del trío+

* * *

y?... como veran, ya esta planteado el enigma a resolver... se separara el trio?... chan chan channnnnnn-... jaja... dejen rr y lo sabran!

los quieree

Merodeadora


	7. Aclarando sentimientos

Hola! MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS RR!

fueron sus rr los que me hicieron volver a escribir el ff! hace meses que no escribia, solo subia los capitulos! MUCHAS GRACIAS!

y por fin me decidi a contestar los rr... Sorry si no puedo contestar los que me mandaron en los primeros capis, es que no tengo tanto tiempo, pero contestare los ultimos!

**MaRus: **hola! que bueno que te guste el ff! y te gstan las mismas parejas que a mi! y el beso entre ron y herm... algo inesperado como sucedio, no? jaja, bueno, grax, sigue leyendo!

**LauWG**: hola! muchas gracias por todos tus rr!... me suben el animo, sigue leyendome please, que bueno que te guste, chao!

**Ela LoK**: hola! gracias por los halagos! jaja... y tendras que esperar a verque pasa... jaja, muchas gracias! adios!

**winny potter black: **hola, que bueno que te guste! y si, los rr son importantisimos, gracias por el tuyo! sigue leyendoo!

**AuraDrko**: hola, que bueno que te haya gustado! bueno, t aseguro en que en cuanto pueda (toy muy ocupada con el cole, apenas tengo tiempo pa escribir) leo tu ff! adios!

**Dark-Raven 2210: **hola! aka esta la actualizacion! y no puedo decirte que pasara con el trio... jaja, sigue leyendo! adiosss!

**valeweasley: **hola! jaja, por suerte recibi bastantes rr! con lo de las mujeres me refiero a que los hombres a veces no nos entienden... y esto no es ni feminista, ni machista, simplemente que los hombres no entienden las vuelta que damos las chicas!sigue leyendo, bye!

**sarah-keyko: **hola!... que bueno que te guste, sigue leyendo! y si, ese beso se hizo esperar, jaja, ya veras que pasara! bye!

**Gianni Weasley** : hola! bueno, gracias! y si me conformo! solo que me gustan mucho los rr, por eso hincho mucho, jaja! sigue leyendo, bye!

**JuLi-LOOny:** hola mamuuu! bue, gracias por ayudarme con el ff! t amooo! byes nena! (mira mas abajo, esta el agradecimiento:P)

Bueno, quiero decir algo muy importante, y que me olvide de decir en los otros capis... UN AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A JuLi-LOOny! (osea, a julitaaa:P) muchas gracias por ayudarme a escribir el ff! (aunque eso fue hace muuuchos capis, pero me olvidaba) tkm!

Este capitulo es mas que nada para los amantes de la pareja Harry Ginny, no hay nada de Ron Hermione en este capi, pero si habra mucho en los proximos! espero que les guste y que me dejen rr! MUCHOS RR, POR FAVORR! QUE SI NO NO SIGOO!

los quierooo

Merodeadora

* * *

- CAPÍTULO SIETE –

Aclarando sentimientos

Había pasado casi una semana desde el beso entre Harry y Ginny, y para la suerte de este ultimo, Ron parecía haberlo olvidado completamente... era eso, o lo había tomado demasiado bien.

Harry pensaba que si él quería hacer algo por sus dos mejores amigos, y por su relación, antes de insistirle a Hermione, debía pedirle disculpas por lo que había dicho aquella noche en la sala común, sino no tenía muchas esperanzas de que la chica lo tomara enserio.

Así que debía ir al grano, buscarla, hablar con ella, aclarar las cosas, y luego intentar hacer algo por su amigo...

Una mañana de lunes Harry bajo a la sala común media hora antes, ya que sabia que Hermione solía levantarse antes que todos, y así podría hablar con ella lo mas pronto posible...

Y así fue. Cuando Harry llevaba solo cinco minutos esperando, de la escalera de las chicas, bajo su amiga con una pila de libros bajo el brazo

Hermione

Hermione!

HERMIONE!

Que!

Que estas sorda?

No, solo estaba pensando en otras cosas... dime que quieres

Hablar contigo

Ahh... entiendo... Ron?

No!... no es Ron, soy yo

Que! – dijo Hermione malinterpretando las cosas

No, no... no pienses otra cosa... solo quería disculparme por lo que dije...

De acuerdo

De acuerdo que, Me perdonas?

Si, si... pero trata de controlarte un poco

Prometido

Y no hablar de mas...

Lo juro

Y tampoco...

Ya, Me perdonas o no! – la interrumpió Harry

Te perdono... – dijo Hermione son una sonrisa que le provoco a Harry un gran alivio...

Justo cuando Hermione estaba por abandonar la Sala Común para dirigirse, según supuso Harry a la biblioteca, dio media vuelta y antes de salir por el retrato le dijo a su amigo

Por cierto, Ginny me contó... suerte! – dijo con una sonrisa pícara justo antes de que se cerrara el retrato tras ella

El chico se quedó petrificado. Cómo no se dio cuenta de que Ginny y Hermione son amigas, y por lo tanto es obvio que se lo contaría?... en verdad el no tenía pensado decirle nada a Hermione... primero debía aclarar la gran duda que lo invadía y no lo había dejado en paz en toda la semana: sentía Ginny algo real por él, o solo le había correspondido al beso por pura diversión?

Solo pensaba en eso... y ahora encima Hermione también lo sabia...

Harry solo se tomo dos segundos para atar cabos, y se le ocurrió la forma perfecta de averiguar los sentimientos de la pelirroja...

Era una tarde de miércoles, la primavera comenzaba a hacerse notar, hacía más calor, y el ambiente en Hogwarts era cada vez más alegre.

Un chico moreno de gafas caminaba por los terrenos hacia la cabaña de Hagrid para asistir a su clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas.

En su camino se cruzó con Hermione y Ginny, quienes estaban también esperando al semigigante. No pudo evitar mirar hacia donde estaban.

Hagrid llegó, Ginny se fue (Harry hubiera jurado que lo miró más de una vez) y la clase comenzó normalmente.

La pelirroja se fue a sentar a un banco cerca de donde estaban los de sexto... "lo hace para que la mire", pensaba Harry... y si eso hacia Ginny, lo lograba, Harry no lograba sacarle los ojos de encima.

Cuando finalizó la clase, Harry y Ron se dirigían juntos hacia el castillo, cuando Ginny se acerco a ellos. Ron puso la peor cara que podría haber puesto, pero a pesar de eso, entendió lo que pasaba, y decidió irse.

Hola

Hola

Silencio incómodo

Bueno, quería hablar contigo

Yo también quería hablarte... podemos salir de aquí?

Empezaron a caminar por el césped sin mirarse ni hablarse, como si ambos estuvieran esperando un momento clave para decir algo, pero nunca llegaba. No cruzaron mirada ni palabra hasta que llegaron a un asiento en los terrenos mas alejados, donde no había nadie.

Aquí esta bien – dijo ella – Bueno, Harry... solo quería decir que las cosas pasaron muy rápido y quería pedirte disculpas por causarte problemas con Ron... ustedes son mejores amigos, siempre ha sido así, y yo no pretendo cambiar eso.

No tienes de que preocuparte, ya hable con él, y aclaramos todas las cosas

Harry parecía muy concentrado en mirar el pasto, no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos si eso significaba sonrojarse frente a ella.

Bueno, entonces... no hay nada mas de que hablar?

No lo sé... si tu quieres decirme algo, yo creo que esta bien...

Ginny no tenía problemas al hablar, no se ponía roja, ni nerviosa, ni se trababa... por que no le pasaba lo mismo a él!

Y por que demonios decía que no hay nada que hablar y se hacia el desinteresado cuando en verdad sentía unas ganas locas de decirle todo lo que le estaba pasando con ella?

No aguantaba mas, demasiadas cosas en su cabeza, demasiadas cosas para ocultar y tragarse, no podía... no quería seguir así; y no importaba si ese no era el momento ni el lugar indicado para soltarlo todo...

Cuando se dio cuenta, había estado largos minutos mirándola en silencio, parecía un estúpido

Ginny... yo si creo que hay algo que debo decirte. Mira, desde mucho antes de lo que paso entre nosotros, yo empecé a sentir cosas por ti... Ginny... me gustas... – dijo trabado aunque seguro de si mismo.

Ella no pudo asimilar la información. Aquél chico que había amado en secreto durante tantos años, y que por fin había logrado quitarse de su cabeza luego de sufrir mucho tiempo por un amor que, según ella pensaba, no era correspondido.

Y ahora él le decía que la quería, que le gustaba... y con esto solo lograba confundirla más. Había hecho demasiado para olvidarse de él y ahora esto...

Harry... necesito pensar – fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de alejarse lentamente y dejar a Harry allí... con la mayor desilusión de su vida.

Media hora después, Harry se encontraba en la Sala Común... todavía pensando en lo que había pasado. Ahora entendía a Ron... entender a las chicas costaba, y mucho.

En ese momento, entro Hermione y prácticamente se abalanzó en un banco, abrió un libro gordísimo y se puso a leerlo.

Entonces Harry recordó lo que había pensado antes de que sucediera lo de esta tarde: el haberse reconciliado con Hermione le iba a ser util para ayudar a su mejor amigo... pero también podría preguntarle a su amiga que es lo que Ginny siente por él, no?... digo, ellas son amigas... aunque Hermione podría negarse a contestarle, por fidelidad a Ginny.. Pero que había que perder?

Se acerco a su amiga lentamente (sabia que Hermione cuando esta estudiando hay que tratarla con cuidado)

Hermione...

Que? – dijo ella sin apartar la vista de su libro de aritmancia.

Quería hacerte una pregunta...

Ron?

No!... por qué siempre piensas que es sobre Ron!

Me lo estas preguntando enserio?

Bueno, tienes razón... pero no viene al caso... es sobre Ginny

Hermione sonrió pícaramente...

Dime...

Bueno, tu sabes... ella te contó todo, no?

No se si todo... me contó que se besaron

Harry se puso rojo al recordar ese hecho, y al ver que su amiga lo mencionaba con total naturalidad... francamente no se sentía cómodo hablando esto con ella, pero debía hacerlo, tenía que saber que es lo que Ginny sentía por el...

y hoy paso algo

Se besaron otra vez?

No!

Bueno, tranquilo... yo solo preguntaba... no te pongas susceptible

Estoy bien...

Que paso hoy?

Le dije lo que sentía por ella

Y que sientes? – dijo Hermione en todo de psicóloga

Tienes que preguntarlo?

Entiendo, te gusta... y que paso cuando se lo dijiste?

Me dijo que necesitaba pensar! Que diablos significa eso! Hermione: necesito saber que siente ella por mi!

Tranquilo, tranquilo... no es para alterarse... te dijo lo que cualquier chica te hubiera dicho en su situación. Mira, hay algo que tienes que entender: para nosotras no es tan fácil hablar de lo que sentimos, y que le digas que te gusta la confunde, y por eso no puede hablarte de lo que siente ella...

Y que es lo que la confunde!

Tu sabes que tu le gustabas, Harry

Si... supongo... y que tiene que ver eso?

No puedes tener menos experiencia y tacto en estas cosas, no?

Disculpa!

Hermione rió

Bueno, mira... tu le gustaste durante bastante tiempo... y desde cuarto año, ella esta intentando fijarse en otros chicos, que no seas tu... en quinto ya salió con Corner, y hace poco con Dean... pero me parece que no le resultó tan fácil olvidarte, Harry. Eso es lo que la confunde, ella pensó que ya no le gustabas, y ahora que tu sientes cosas por ella, ella empieza a dudar sobre sus sentimientos.

Harry se quedó helado. Nunca habría podido sacar tantas conclusiones el solo.

Bueno... y que puedo hacer yo?

Solo dale tiempo... no la apures, lo único... estoy segura que todavía siente algo por ti

Hubo un silencio

Muchas gracias Hermione... ahora todo me queda mas claro...

De nada... solo un favor

Dime

No menciones a Ginny todo esto que dije... no es que ella me haya dicho que no debía decir nada... solo que es Ginny quien debe decirte lo que siente por ti, no yo.

Seguro... adiós, Hermione...

Adiós!

Harry se fue a dormir con un peso menos encima...

Los minutos pasaron y se fue quedando dormido, solo pensaba en Ginny, y en lo que pasaría el día que le confesara lo que siente por él. No importaba cuanto faltaba, él la esperaría...

* * *

y? bueno... prometo MUCHO MAS de Ron y Herm para los proximos capis! es que primero hay que aclarar unas cosas sobre Harry y Ginny, esa es la trama de la historia... ya veran a que me refiero!

AVISO: SEGUN MIS CALCULOS, NO FALTA MUCHO PARA QUE SE TERMINE EL FF... VEREMOS QUE ME SALE...

los quiere

Merodeadora


End file.
